Rikkaidai's Unimaginables
by Cheesecake579
Summary: [First story in this account! Written by Shr0omx3 and Demon Brat.] Yanagi has juice. Get ready for the chaos that you KNOW is going to happen.


Rikkaidai's Unimaginables

DB 2000: Random brainfart time! XD

* * *

"Ok everyone, five minute break." Sanada called out. 

"Sheesh, Sanada makes us run so many laps... I'm tired... and hungry..." Marui whined.

"You're _always_ hungry, Marui." Niou said.

"Marui, if you're so hungry..." Yanagi said; popping out of nowhere, "Try this new thing." He had a bottle of... GREEN juice in his hand.

"Is... is that thing GREEN?!" Marui cried. He covered his mouth. "Uh, no thanks! I'm not hungry anymore!"

Yanagi sighed. "And here I was hoping someone would try my new Renji 2.0 (better than Inui) juice..." He said sadly.

"Renji 2.0? Since when did you care about juice?" Niou asked. "You don't even use data tennis much."

"Since when?" Yanagi gasped. "How dare you! I have_ always_ loved making juices!"

Marui decided that this was a good time to bail.

"Yeah, yeah. That thing would probably kill."

"Oh yeah? It would taste great since I'm YANAGI RENJI and not INUI SADAHARU." Yanagi said.

"Give me that!" Niou snatched the bottle and swallowed the contents down. "Hmmm..." He gasped.

Kirihara decided to make an entrance. "Hmm? Yanagi-sempai, Niou-sempai, what are you doing?"

"He's trying out the juice." Yanagi replied.

Niou looked at Yanagi. "Yanagi... Renji... RENJI-KUUUUUN!!!" He screamed. He ran at full speed and tackled Yanagi. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MY LIFE, RENJI-KUN?"

"YANAGI-SEMPAI! IS THAT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN?" Kirihara shouted over Niou's voice.

"I'm... I'm not sure! I don't know!" Yanagi cried. "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

Somewhere out there Inui was somewhat happy... but he doesn't know why...

"Renji-kun! Renji-kun! Renji-kun!" Niou cried. "Did I ever tell you that you're _really_ manly?" He said in a cute little girly voice.

"Eh... no?" Yanagi said.

"Well you are...Ren-ji-kun!"

"Yanagi-sempai, please tell me you can cure him... he's scaring me..." Akaya said.

"I wish I knew!"

"Renji-kun doesn't like me?" Niou started to cry.

"Uh... don't cry?" Yanagi said.

"What's with all that noise? I thought I told everyone get back to practice!" Sanada said.

"Renji-kun, Sana-chan scares me!!" Niou cried as he hid behind Renji.

Sanada raised an eyebrow. "Renji-kun? Sana-chan? What's Niou talking about now?"

"You see... Niou drank this drink..." Yanagi started. He started to explain.

"And it made Niou-sempai all girly and clingy!!" Akaya finished.

"Nya?" Niou said.

Sanada sighed. "Yanagi, 200 laps for bringing in things like these for practice." He ordered.

Yanagi sighed. "At least Niou would stay away..." He started to jog away.

"RENJI-KUN!!" Niou shouted. He started to run after Yanagi.

"What's with Niou-kun today?" Yagyuu asked.

Sanada just shook his head and sighed.

Akaya looked like he was going to faint.

The next time he saw Inui, Renji was going to PUMMEL him into the ground with his superior data skills.

Renji sighed. Were the laps ever going to end?

"17..." few long moments. "18..." and so on and so forth. All of a sudden there was a squeal.

It was Niou in a cheerleading outfit...holding pom poms...Oh God...help us.

"Give me an 'R'!"

"E!"

"N!"

"G!"

"I!"

All the regulars and the most of the school were giving Niou looks.

"What does that spell? Renji! Yay!" and Niou jumped up and down squealing and waving his pom poms.

"...I think this concludes practice for today..." Sanada said running to grab his things. The others followed quit. Without even changing, they ran out of the school.

"..." Renji just stood there.

"Renji-kun!" Niou said. "We should go somewhere tonight!"

Whatever Inui did to this drink, he was certainly going to die from the POWER OF RENJI!!

"Renji-kun?"

"...I'll be going home then..." Renji quickly ran home without taking his things.

Which just left a very girly Niou alone. "Was it THAT scarring?!" Niou yelled at the retreating regulars.

NEXTDAYNEXTDAY

The next morning, everyone seemed more nervous and worked up more than usual. Marui chewed his gum way too fast, Jackal's screaming was weaker than usual, Sanada didn't speak at all, Renji didn't even bother taking out his notebook, Yagyuu coughed more than usual, and Kirihara didn't even yell at the first years. When they were spoken to, however, they jumped a foot in the air.

Odd how Niou seemed to be the only normal one. No?

Renji didn't even go near Niou. Not that he would want to...after what happened yesterday, I don't think anyone would.

Marui finally had the guts to speak up. "Don't you remember ANYTHING from yesterday?"

"Sheesh...can't you people take a joke?" Niou said swinging his racket.

"That was a JOKE?" Kirihara said looking at Niou. "Because of you I signed up for therapy!"

"You people are too stiff."

"Niou...300 laps for what you did..."

"Aww...fukubuchou that's too much!"

"500!"

"Okay, okay...geez."

"Never am I making Renji Juice again."

"You do...I will kill you Renji. No matter how USEFUL you are to this team..."

"..." Renji decided not to comment.

* * *

Kirihara sighed. Suddenly he saw a pink bottle. _Hmm... Couldn't hurt, ne?_ He thought. He picked up the bottle and guzzled it down. After a few minutes, he just sat there. 

"Oi Akaya, time to run... again." Marui said.

Akaya looked at Marui. "Marui-sempai..."

"Hmm?"

"Have I told you that you have BEAUTIFUL eyes?" Akaya asked.

"Uh-oh... YANAGI! Does your drink REALLY do this to people?" Marui shouted.

Yanagi decided to run for it.

"Oi! YANAGI!" Marui shouted.

Akaya glomped Marui.

Jiroh just ran from out of nowhere and growled at Akaya. He glomped Marui also.

Niou, who was running his laps, saw this scene and started to laugh like crazy. He even stopped running to roll around the ground crying.

"MARUI-KUN!!" Jiroh and Akaya shouted.

Marui screamed louder than he had before in his life. He struggled free of the two and ran to the nearest room... unfortunately it was the girl's locker room. (They probably DO have a girls' team... that no one cares about.)

"KYAAA! A PERVERT!"

"AHH! SORRY! WRONG ROOM!" Marui dashed out and ran for another room. Akaya and Jiroh were still running after him.

"MARUI! 100 LAPS FOR DISTURBING PRACTICE!" Sanada shouted.

Marui was running his laps while trying to avoid the two. Wow, talk about multitasking.

Niou picked up the pink bottle after his 200th lap. "Hmm… 'contents in this bottle is dangerous. Do not use on people. -Inui Sadaharu. PS: I am better than you Renji'." He read. He shrugged. "I like being crazy." He drank the contents again.

He saw Sanada. "SANA-CHAN!!!" He shouted.

Just then Yagyuu came back from his vacation (from Niou). "Hello everyone. I just saw Yanagi-kun running away, is everything alright?" The only thing he saw was Niou glomping Sanada (who was panicking and running by the way), Marui being chased by Akaya and Jiroh, and... GASP! JACKAL DOING NOTHING!

Yagyuu just turned around and calmly walked away. After the next two blocks, he started to run back home.

* * *

THE NEXT CRAZY RIKKAIDAI DAY!

"Akaya, Niou, 500 laps for disrupting practice... again." Sanada ordered. "And Renji, run 600 for bring something like this here."

"Sheesh, you can't take a joke, fukubuchou?" Niou said.

"Can I have the money you promised me now?" Akaya asked Niou while holding his hands out.

"Not now, Akaya."

Sanada answered his phone. "Hello? Oh, Yagyuu? Yep... another vacation? No? Therapy? Again? Ok." He hung up. "Well, thanks to your guys, Yagyuu went to therapy... again."

"Is he meeting the same person I'm meeting?" Akaya asked.

"Where's Jackal?" Marui asked. He had many bandages on him. He wasn't wearing his uniform since it was... let's say... not in good form.

Jackal was still sitting there, doing... NOTHING...

"Good thing Yukimura is on a trip..." Sanada mumbled to himself. "I don't want our buchou to be in therapy or worst... the hospital AGAIN."

"Sempai-tachi... did Jackal-sempai die?" Akaya asked.

Niou and Marui shrugged.

Meanwhile...

"So Yagyuu-kun, why are you here (AGAIN)?"

"Because my team is full of idiots..."

"I see..."

Meanwhile in Seigaku!

"That'll teach Renji to mess with me, INUI!" Inui laughed like a maniac.

"Sempai... Inui-sempai is having an episode again." Ryoma told Momo.

"We'll tell Tezuka-buchou later. Let him be happy." Momo said. "Let's get some food first!"

"Yup. Food." Ryoma agreed.

* * *

Shr0omx3 and Demon Brat 2000's little crack fic. XD Please tell us how we did! This is our second joint story. You can probably tell the difference in our writting styles... lol 


End file.
